


10 Things I Hate About You

by mcjohnnalds



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band), 威神V (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, NCT verse, Pining, WayV is NCT thank you very much, WayV verse, he's too precious :c, i love him a lot :c, i love tendery, tendery is one of the cutest ship fight me, tried to make it into a slight angst but i can't do that to hendery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjohnnalds/pseuds/mcjohnnalds
Summary: The 10 things Ten hates about Hendery





	10 Things I Hate About You

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the light of my life and king of dancing Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul♥

 

* * *

 

It was a quiet day off in the WayV dorms, they were back in Seoul as they have finished their schedules overseas. Ten walks up to the refrigerator to find a few sticky notes from the others. Most of them had already left for their plans for the day. Sicheng left a note saying he was going to visit the 127 dorms to drop off the Chinese spice Taeyong had asked him to buy. Lucas is out with Xiaojun. Hendery is out because his sister was visiting Seoul for the day. And the youngest went out with the other 00 liners, finally having the chance for bonding time.

Kun’s name was not on the fridge, Ten had guessed Kun took the opportunity of their day off to get some rest. He feels bad for Kun sometimes, having to lead 6 members when he had just debuted last year.

Ten was mindlessly stirring his morning (late afternoon) coffee when Kun came out of his room. His face and hair heavy with his well-earned sleep. The older later realizes Ten’s presence in the kitchen, sheepishly throwing a “good morning”, 12 noon is still considered as a morning on their day off. Ten watches as the older grab a bottled water from the refrigerator. He finishes the whole bottle and crumpled the plastic bottle before throwing it into the trash bin. That seemed to wake him up as Kun now looks serious. Ten suddenly feels threatened from feeling Kun’s “leader gaze” on him.

 

“Okay spill it.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“You’ve been avoiding Hendery. He might not realize it yet, but I do. Now spill.”

 

Ten sighed at Kun’s attack. Ten had always considered himself a pretty good actor and liar. Even Jaehyun who had known him for almost 5 years still fall for his lies. But not Kun. It’s weirdly amazing how Kun is able to read him past his acts and lies. He isn’t a leader for no reason. But Ten had actually prepared a list for his answer. He had a feeling Kun was going to confront him sooner or later. Ten clears his throat before starting. Ten’s ten reasons why:

 

 

 

**1\. He hates the fact that Hendery had caught him in his weakest state multiple times.**

 

Ten hates the fact that Hendery had caught him crying by himself multiple times. Be it in the practice room or in the dorm when he thought he was alone. Ten isn’t one who is easy to read or one who actually shows his true feelings. He prefers to keep it bottled up, opting to busy himself with practice until he feels tired so that he wouldn’t think about it. But when it is too much, he would either go to his best friend, Johnny, or Kun if Johnny isn’t available.

To make things worse, the first time Hendery had caught Ten crying was just a few hours after Hendery was introduced to the whole bunch of NCT. Ten had been crying because of his injury, he hated himself for not being careful. Since then Hendery had caught him crying because of various reasons, from simple things like when missing his friends, when he was feeling homesick; to more serious reasons like when he was stressed about his stagnant progress in learning Mandarin, or when he was feeling the pressure of being the center candidate for WayV.  Ten just hates the fact that Hendery might think that he’s a weakling with the number of times he caught him crying. 

 

 

**2\. He hates the sound of his Thai name that rolls out perfectly from Hendery’s mouth.**

 

Ten hates the way his Thai name sounds when Hendery says it. Not that he had butchered it, nor he questioned how he got the nickname “Ten” from a whole Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul like most of NCT members did in the past. Hendery is actually the first person in the whole company who had been able to say his Thai name perfectly from the first time they were introduced.

Ten doesn’t have any preference in how the others call him. Most of NCT calls him Ten because it was easy and short, some Chinese members like to call him by his Chinese name, Yong Qin. His misery, however, started when Lucas started to jokingly call him P’Ten. It’s how Thais call an older person whom they are close with, regardless of gender. It’s similar to how Chinese use “Gege” for older brother and “Jiejie” for older sister. 

Hendery had found the honorific interesting and endearing because of how it sounds. He started to copy Lucas on the pronunciation, and to Ten’s surprise, Hendery sounds more Thai than the actual half-Thai, Lucas. Ten then came to hate the way Hendery calls him P’Ten whenever he’s trying to get his attention. He he hates it how it always works.

 

 

 **3\. He** **hates Hendery’s happy-go-lucky personality.**

 

Ten likes to wonder what goes on inside Hendery’s head. Like how does one manage to live without stress? The younger always look happy and all smiles. Hendery’s antics reminds him of Johnny. Both are too positive for their own good sometimes.

Ten doesn’t show his emotions, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel anything. He just hates how fast his sour mood can disperse once Hendery comes into the picture. Ten can literally feel the positive energy that the younger radiates. And he hates the way he seems to always gravitate towards Hendery.

 

 

**4\. He hates the way Hendery would always notice his change of moods.**

 

For someone who looks like he has elevator music playing in his head, Hendery is quite sensitive of his surroundings. He could sense if someone is tense, on the verge on snapping, stressed or just completely tired and doesn’t want any human interaction. He would adjust his interactions with them.

Unlike others, Ten normally doesn’t show it. He would carry on conversations or practice like normal even when he’s not feeling it. No one would actually know that Ten was in a sour mood, and Ten prefers to keep it that way. Ten is never a sweet tooth, but whenever he’s not feeling it, he would crave for something sweet. Ten used to get mysterious chocolate bars or candies by his duffle bag at practice, sometimes he would also get them on his bed back at the dorms. He once caught Hendery sneaking into his room and leaving a packet of chocolate pudding and a carton of chocolate milk on his bed. When he confronted Hendery, the younger sheepishly laughed and told him to feel better soon. Until this day he still wonders if he had turned transparent with his moods.

 

 

**5\. He hates how patient Hendery is.**

 

Ten hates the way Hendery is so patient in dealing with a walking disaster like him.

When their company announced that Ten was going to be in the Chinese unit, he panicked. One, he’s actually really excited and grateful that he’s finally going to have a permanent unit. Second, his Mandarin is terrible. He might be ethnically Chinese, but he still feels so foreign with the language. And lastly, the company had told him the possibility of him being center. That just really adds up to his inner stress.

He remembers the excited look on the Chinese members' faces when they finally have their first official debut preparation practices. Ten was wary about him being the only “foreigner” in the group, but the others had embraced him excitedly, especially Kun and Sicheng. Ten had no problem in doing the recording and dance practice. He was more concerned about the language that he has to learn again.

Everyone had noticed how Ten was stressing out about having to learn more Mandarin in such a short time before their debut. Their company does provide Mandarin classes for all trainees and debuted idols, but Ten still thinks his Mandarin is still subpar even if he has been taking the classes more frequently ever since his hiatus. Hendery offered to teach him more Mandarin outside the class their company provides. Ten had accepted his offer out of desperation and frustration, and with a plus point because Hendery speaks English. Ten had found out that some words are easier to understand if it’s translated into English rather than to Korean or Thai.

And Hendery is an absolute angel for being patient in dealing with him. Ten isn’t one who enjoys studying, he sees it more as something he has to do. The younger made a thorough teaching plan and showed it to Ten before they start their official teaching sessions. Ten had almost cried seeing the carefully planned study plan. Hendery includes small notes on a several subjects, like which part Ten is struggling with. Or how to explain it to Ten without making the older get more confused than he already is, etc. Hendery also leaves him cute encouraging little notes at the end of each lesson in different languages. He doesn’t want to admit it, but Hendery’s cute encouraging notes really does encourage him in studying.

 

 

 **6.** **He the way he starts to see Hendery in a different light.**

 

Ten realizes that he had started to see Hendery in a different light after spending so much time with him. He started to notice the little things:

 

 

**7\. He hates the way Hendery gets all giddy and proud when Ten is able to speak proper Mandarin.**

Ten still thinks that Mandarin is a tough language to learn, even harder than Korean to him. But with the amount of time spent learning it (and with the cutest teacher ever) he started to become fond of it. Especially when Hendery gets all giddy and proud when Ten is able to say a coherent sentence with proper grammar and intonation.  The younger is fond of bragging about his teaching method and successful student, Ten, to the others. Ten hates the way he always strives to get Hendery’s excited approval and cute nod whenever they are doing interviews.

 

 

**8\. He hates the sound of Hendery’s giggles.**

 

Hendery squeaks when he giggles or laughs. It doesn’t help that he is pretty much a giggly boy. He is easily amused and laughs basically at everything. And Ten hates it when he feels like a champion when he knows he is the reason behind Hendery’s fits of laughter. 

 

 

**9\. He hates the way Hendery looks at him.**

Ten hates the way Hendery looks at him. It makes him feel things he’s pretty sure he’s not supposed to feel. Ten absolutely hates the way Hendery looks at him whenever he’s speaking in Mandarin. He used to think that Hendery has gotten good in fan service, giving what the fans want for their behind the scenes videos and interviews. He honestly thought Hendery would only be looking at him with that affectionate glint in his eyes when there are cameras around them.

Well, he thought wrong.

Ten could literally be roasting Yukhei or Sicheng and Hendery would still look at him like he had done something amazing. How was Ten supposed to feel when Hendery looks at him with so much adoration in his eyes?

 

 

 

 

 

Ten looked down at his now cold coffee, a bitter smile hung on his lips. Kun hadn’t thrown any comments at him, but he doesn’t need to look at the Chinese man to know that he’s currently looking at him like he had grown another two heads.

 

“What’s number ten then?” Kun quietly asked.

 

 

 **10.**   **He hates the fact that he is in love with him.**

Ten hates the fact that he is in love with Hendery. Ten didn’t have to be a genius to figure out that he is in love with the younger. Not when he can feel his erratic heartbeat and butterflies in his stomach every time Hendery is near him.

The thing is, Hendery deserves someone so much better than the mess he is. Someone who would treat the boy right. Someone who isn’t emotionally constipated as Ten is.

 

 

 

 

“So yeah. I’m basically in love with Wong Kunhang.” Ten muttered before finishing his coffee. He winced once the bitter aftertaste hit him. He shouldn’t have downed a coffee in one shot. Ten looks up to see if Kun had given him any reaction, Kun’s reaction to something shocking is always entertaining to see. Ten’s smile dropped when he realizes Kun eyes were not on him. Kun is looking at something that is not him, something— someone behind him.

Ten swallows the lump on his throat, before turning his head around. He just prays to whoever is up there that the person behind him is anyone but Hendery. He prefers it to be Lucas or Yangyang, He has his ways to shut them up now that the secret is out.

But there he was, the object of Ten’s rant. The person who has been on his mind for quite a while now. Wong Kunhang, or Hendery, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Ten just wishes that the floor could open up and just swallow him whole. Or swallow Kun too while they’re at it. 

Kun abruptly stood up from the kitchen stool and bolted straight out of their dorm, passing an equally confused Hendery.  _That little shit_. But that gave him an idea. Ten can just run to his room, lock himself in and pretend this never happened. That’s how people deal with their problems, right? 

Hendery hadn’t said anything. He just stood there, eyes trained on Ten. It made the Thai feel uneasy about it. Hendery was about to open his mouth when Ten just cut him off.

 

“Don’t.”

 

“Qin Ge, please.”

 

Ten ran a quick calculation in his mind. He can make a run to his room. His room was the closest to the kitchen, and Hendery is still rooted in his position. He won’t be able to catch him. Ten then quickly got off his seat and made a run to his room— Or tried to, because Hendery had caught his wrist after the three steps he had taken. Ten curses his short limbs and Hendery’s fast reflexes.

 

“Can we please talk?” Hendery tried again.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about. You heard nothing.”

 

Ten tried to free himself from Hendery’s grasp but to no avail. He then made a mistake of looking at the boy he’s been avoiding. Hendery’s big doe eyes that Ten thinks hold the galaxy in them were now clouded by sadness. Ten’s stomach twists as he knows he is the sole reason to why the usually cheerful Hendery looks like a dejected puppy right now.

 

 

 

 

“P’Teeeeeeeen.”

Remember when Ten said Hendery looked like a dejected puppy? He now wants to kick the puppy or throw said puppy out of the window. The puppy who was sad a few seconds ago now turned into a whiny mess. Ten can feel a headache coming.

 

 

 

 

“Don’t give me that look.” Ten glanced over to the giant puppy latched to his arm. Hendery was staring at him with the cutest pout and the pair of doe eyes that Ten had come to love. Ten can feel his defense start crumbling down. He is so whipped for the younger, it’s ridiculous.

“Please tell me so I know if I can kiss you or not, the suspense is killing me.” Hendery whines in English.

Ten can feel his face heat up. He doesn’t really care at this point when Hendery literally has him on gunpoint.

 

Hendery’s face fell as soon as Ten peels him off from his arm. Ten snickered at the sight before pulling the younger into a kiss. Ten sees Hendery’s eyes before he closes his to focus on the kiss, he’s worried the taller might pop his eyeballs out. The kiss was nothing serious nor forceful, it was rather soft and chaste. Hendery relaxes into the kiss after a few seconds and smiled not long after he feels Ten smiles into their kiss. They broke the kiss not long after. Ten had started giggling in the middle of their kiss. His face was red but he couldn’t care less. Hendery stood idly with a dumb look on his face, and a hand on his chest.

 

“I said tell me not kiss me,” Hendery gasps a few seconds after returning back to earth. “I have a weak heart! You can’t do this to me.”

 

Ten couldn’t help but chuckle at his cute reaction. God, he’s so in love with Hendery. Ten smiled before pulling Hendery’s face closer to his.

 

“You know what they say, talk less do more.” He whispered before capturing Hendery’s lips with his for the second time today. And this time, Hendery responds. It sends Ten into a bliss, the boy definitely knows how to kiss.

 

The electricity suddenly went out, surprising the two.

 

“Do you wanna cuddle instead? I’ll light up my scented candles so it won’t be too dark.” Ten suggested, he was glad their kitchen was poorly lighted without the lamp. Otherwise Hendery can see the current blush on his cheeks, and he would tease him until the end of the world.

 

Ten didn’t get a verbal response but he can feel a koala latched on him instead. Ten chuckled and guided Hendery to his room. He’s going to have a soft afternoon cuddling session with Hendery, and maybe a nap afterwards. Lunch can wait.

 

 

Hendery fell asleep on his arms after telling Ten about his morning with his sister. Ten was starting to feel drowsy as well as he continues playing with Hendery’s hair. This afternoon was wild. He woke up to an almost empty dorm, got interrogated by Kun, drank nasty cold coffee, accidentally confessed to Hendery, kissed said boy, and now the boy is asleep in his arms. All of those sound like a problem to the future Ten, but he’s just going to enjoy the moment now. But he’s definitely going to make it official later. Ten kissed Hendery’s temple before getting in position to sleep. That is, before his phone started to buzz.

 

 

 

**From: Kun**

 

Can you please open the door?

 

 

                                                                                **To: Kun**

                                                                               

                                                                                Can’t, too busy cuddling my clingy puppy of a boyfriend uwu

                                                                               

 

**From: Kun**

 

Glad it worked out♥ I was getting sick of your pinning

But I’m starving and I didn’t bring my wallet :(

 

                                                                                  **To: Kun**

 

                                                                                 Then perish, you traitor :)

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> hendery is such a babie boy i love him please appreciate the cute little bean :c
> 
> let me know what you think about this fic, and leave a kudo too if you liked it! i hope you have a good day/night!♥
> 
>  
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mcjohnnalds) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/softbreadjae)


End file.
